En la Oscuridad se Esconde
by AlgoLindo
Summary: "Este escrito participa de la convocatoria de Hallowen de SNR/EF" La casa permanecía ajena a la sala de torturas subterránea,una fiesta se celebraba ignorante de los llantos y gritos del niño en el sótano, porque justo como dijo Erwin, nadie podía oírlo, ni siquiera él. Erwin/Eren Levi Jean Mina Hanji Shota Violencia Muerte de Personajes
1. Ojitos Tansparentes

Ojitos Transparentes Primer Capítulo  
Prov. Erwin  
Segundo Capitulo  
Prov. Eren 

Siempre ame ir a votar, pero más que nada me gusta ser Fiscal de Mesa, no estoy en ningún partido, yo solo me ofrezco ante la Justicia Electoral para que me asignen una mesa y poder así colaborar con la jornada, me encanta ver ese sin fin de personas sucederse delante mío, pienso que de la gran mayoría de ellas me olvidaré en unas horas pero ellos no se olvidaran de mi hasta las próximas elecciones.  
-Buen día, documento por favor  
-Tenga- la mujer de largos cabellos me facilito su identificación mientras calmaba a un niño que se movía inquieto detrás de su falda  
-Perfecto señora pase al cuarto oscuro…el niño no puede entrar  
-Oh lo lamento, cariño puedes… no nada, Eren quédate al lado de la puerta ¿si?- el hombre que estaba con ella la fulmino con la mirada ¿Qué clase de padre no quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo por diez minutos?  
El sujeto seguía impasible esperando su turno, como ajeno a todo, me dio mucho asco, le di una mirada al niño por pura curiosidad; no tenía más de seis años, su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus desordenados cabellos castaños contrastaban maravillosamente con unos ojos grandes de un verde que jamás vi, nunca en mi vida sentí tanto, no sé que fue lo que sentí, pero era algo bueno, esos grandes ojos que miraban todo con curiosidad y sus pequeñas manitos agarradas al marco de la puerta, como si soltarla significara perder a su madre lo hacían más infantil aun, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado al desprecio de su progenitor puesto que ni amago a acercarse a el, la mujer salió y el infante se apresuro a agarrarse de su falda como si su vida dependiera de ello, la madre voto y espero paciente recostada en una pared a que esposo terminara con su deber cívico, mientras el hombre tardaba una eternidad en elegir la boleta anote en mi libreta el numero de orden, mas tarde lo buscaría en el patrón electoral.  
-Marta ve a ver si el votante se siente bien- la fiscal partidaria se levanto y golpeo la puerta del aula pero nadie contestó, el niño se me acerco con cautela, animado por la dulce mirada de su madre, sus ojos me miraban con temor- hola pequeño- no me contesto, solo dirigió su mirada hacia la botella de jugo sobre la mesa- ¿tienes sed?- su pequeña cabecita asintió una sola vez- te daré si me dices cómo te llamas- el gesto que hiso a continuación se me antojo demasiado tierno, miro a su madre esperando su aprobación y luego me volvió a mirar, con ese rostro tan infantil y confundido, digno de un niño rodeado de adultos  
-Eren… Jaeger - parecía muy tímido con una vocecita de duendecillo, le sonreí, un nombre muy hermoso, de origen turco, Eren…significa santo, digno de un niño tan angelical y su apellido alemán, si mal no recuerdo significa cazador, algo agresivo para un niño tan puro  
-Yo soy Erwin- su mirada entre curiosa y perdida me enterneció el corazón- significa amigo- no me dio tiempo ni a sonreírle que el padre salió del cuarto oscuro dando un portazo  
-No hay boletas- el sujeto miro al niño con desaprobación, ante esa mirada el pequeño se volvió a esconder detrás de su madre, que hombre odioso, pegue el grito de aviso a los demás fiscales generales, esos de aquellos partidos pequeños que no tiene suficiente gente para cubrir cada mesa y van revoloteando y recambiando boletas por todos los pasillos; pensándolo bien era obvio, solo faltaba una boleta, ese partido había llevado muy pocas, eran una manga de conservadores liderados por un sujeto por demás nazi, era esa clase de gente que odia a los pobres y a las minorías, incluidas las mujeres, por suerte o desgracia el correo nos da a cada mesa algunas boletas en caso de emergencia, supongo que esta era una de ellas asique repuse las malditas boletas y deje entrar al hombre, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver el apellido del niño impresa en ella.  
El padre era uno de sus candidatos, tenía su titulo delante del nombre, tan pretencioso como absurdo  
"Dr. Grisha Jaeger Ministro de Salud para la Unión Nacional en la Moral y Buenas Costumbres "que asqueroso, pobre niño deber vivir con ese sujeto salido de una película de la segunda guerra mundial. Esta vez fui yo quien le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.  
La familia se retiro y paso el siguiente votante, sin embargo…me pase todo el día pensando en el infante, apenas la fluidez de votantes aminoro me puse a controlar el patrón, el sujeto vivía en una buen barrio y su esposa había optado por llevar su apellido, no sé porque pero me lleve los datos anotados en un papel, las elecciones las gano el candidato Presidencial que yo vote pero no me intereso mucho, los ojos del niño por otro lado…no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Era mi tercera visita al hospital ese día, una persona como yo tiende a olvidar ciertas cosas, resulta que el nuevo gobernador era de un partido neoliberal, asique como abogado termine atendiendo casos en los cuales el enfermo no puede ser atendido ya que el hospital por orden del nuevo funcionario no les acepta la obra social, un asco, lo sé, lo único bueno fue poder ver a ese niño otra vez, su madre era ama de casa y todos los días le llevaba al odioso doctor Grisha el almuerzo, algo sin sentido considerado que podía comer en el buffet del hospital y sobre todo por el hecho de que vivieran lejos, para mejorar la situación el sujeto tenía un auto importado pero la mujer usaba el transporte público y nunca dejaba la niño solo, una familia que parecía salida de los años 30 ¿Cómo se todo esto? Bueno no es que sea chismoso, solo que me la pasaba en ese lugar atendiendo problemas legales y bueno observando a Eren juguetear con las revistas de la sala de espera.  
-Smith necesito que vallas al ala de pediatría, tenemos cinco enfermeras que amenazan con llamar al gremio y hacer un paro general si el estado no les aumenta el suelo  
-¿Aumento?  
-¿Que no te enteraste? el gobernador bajo el presupuesto de salud pública al 13%  
-Pero este es un hospital privado  
-Si pero las enfermeras son sub contratadas  
-Dios…ya me encargo- convendría que hicieran paro…pero no lo puedo decir

En menos de tres meses los sindicalistas y trabajadores de la salud tomaron todos los hospitales provinciales y algunas clínicas privadas, me considero una persona con suerte (nótese mi tono de ironía) asique quede varado en el edificio junto con todos los demás, acosado de gente que me hacía preguntas sobre que clase de represalias légales podía tomar el estado provincial, pensé que morirá asfixiado; el lugar era un autentico caos, peor que la sala de emergencias de la serie yanqui "E.R" sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía dos días que estábamos metidos allí incomunicados, afuera podía pasar una estampida de unicornios que no nos enteraríamos, ningún trabajador damnificado quería salir y los pocos que si querían eran amenazados por los sindicalistas, entre todo ese caos lo vi, con ojos húmedos y perdidos, desamparado entre la muchedumbre colérica que gritaba por mejores salariales y los enfermos que discutían intentando salir, no pude hacer más que acercarme a él, era tan bello como lo recordaba, tan indefenso y puro como mi memoria lo había inmortalizado, tenía su vista fija en mi pero su expresión no cambiaba, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces soñé con poder rosar su piel morena o verme reflejado en ese verde tan intenso y único.  
-Hola pequeño ¿me recuerdas?- el solo asintió con la cabeza una vez, yo mire para ambos lados, nadie nos prestaba atención, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, tome al niño en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia pediatría, había muchos niños allí, ellos y sus padres estaban siendo "evacuados" como dijo el policía que entro a "negociar", entre todo el caos y el mar de gente me camufle perfectamente con uno de los tantos padres impacientes de volver a sus casas, Eren se mantuvo calmado y obediente todo el tiempo, aunque más de una vez me miro con una madures poco digna de sus edad, casi como si me dijera "se que estamos haciendo trampa para salir", de la madre ni la sombra, de hecho tampoco vi al idiota del padre dando vueltas por los pasillos, probablemente se encerró en su oficina con miedo a que la clase trabajadora que tomo el hospital lo "atacara", era increíble como los medios de comunicación hablaran del asunto como si los gremialistas y trabajadores fueran no se…alcaeda o isis **(*)** y los rehenes fueran los médicos de jerarquía, era una situación caótica y era solo el comienzo, alguien con un mínimo de educación, bueno yo soy un profesional, pero como sea cualquiera que por lo menos tenga un terciario hecho sabía que era el momento de mudarse antes que esa provincia fuera tierra de nadie o peor , tierra de policías demasiado armados. Subí a Eren a mi auto, el no dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto, cuando llegue a mi casa lo deje en la cocina con una vaso de jugo de manzana y me puse a hacer las valijas, tome todas las pechas con la ropa y las metí en las valijas, los libros en cajas y los zapatos también, por suerte soy un amante de la tecnología por ende tenía casi todo el material bibliográfico en digital los cual ocupaba espacio, los muebles…bueno, si lo del hospital se virilizaba como parecía que haría pronto alguien entraría a vaciar los departamentos ¿Cómo lo sé? Camino a mi depto. vi como los supermercados eran saqueados por una gran horda de gente hambrienta, no sé como sucedió, pero mi ciudad se derrumbo en pocos meses, en todo lo que tarde en hacer las valijas y meter todo en el auto Eren se quedo en la cocina sin tocar el jugo, mirándome con cara de nada, creo que algo había entendido  
-Señor ¿nos atacan los zombis? -frene en seco y me reí ante su ocurrencia, como adulto yo diría que esto es la réplica en miniatura del "2001 Argentino" **(*)** pero para un niño de seis años no era otra cosa que un ataque zombi  
-Digamos que si Eren- lo tome en brazos y lo lleve al auto, aun tenía una casa en el campo herencia de mi abuela, llamaría al banco para que transfirieran todos mis ahorros a esa provincia antes de que me los incautaran, si esto se expandía a nivel nacional debía salir del país con Eren…alto…¿con Eren?  
Fue tarde para cuando me percate de que me robe literalmente un niño, era aun mas tarde cuando note que mis intenciones no eran buenas, mientras manejaba por la calle que me llevaría a la ruta entendí lo que estaba haciendo, mis sueños y fantasías no eran otra cosa que las vacilaciones de un enfermo, un niño de seis años no debería estar presente en dicho escenario, mi mano que acariciaban su nuca volvió al volante ante la certeza de lo que había hecho, pero que más da, yo lo cuidaría, está bien puede que no de la mejor manera pero no lo dejaría nunca solo en ese caos…mis ojos volvieron al niño que miraba por la ventana inquieto, intente negar la verdad pero ya no era factible, quería cogérmelo, así de simple.  
-¿Dónde vamos? Quiero ir a casa con mi mama  
-Tu mama te dejo a mi cargo, ella debe ayudar a tu padre con la gente del hospital- me miro y obviamente no me creyó ni una palabra, el resto fue silencioso, cuanto más manejaba por las calles de la ciudad más miedo me daba el panorama, le daba dos días antes de una batalla campal, no sé en que momento la gente salió a la calle a enfrentarse al gobierno provincial, pero me convenía irme rápido, en la radio ya anunciaban varios muertos y desparecidos, millones de heridos y una pronta llamada a la montada para solucionar disturbios, había policías antimotines por varios lados esperando alguna orden, nadie notaria que Eren desapareció o mejor dicho sí, su madre lo haría, pero no lo buscarían con migo, de hecho dudo que la policía busque a alguien.  
Nos internamos en las rutas camino a una provincia del sur muy lejos del clima caluroso norteño, tendría como mínimo dos días de viaje si paraba a almorzar, no quería hacerlo pero por mas bueno y obediente que fuera, Eren necesitaba descansar de un viaje tan largo; no me sorprendió mucho su actitud, la verdad es que no lo conocía pero supongo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, se mantuvo callado todo el viaje hasta que llegamos a un parador, allí intento huir, con la inocencia propia de su edad solo corrió hacia el primer auto familiar que vio, haciendo supongo la simple ecuación de mujer + niños = seguridad, pero claro, un infante que grita y se remueve en los brazos de un adulto con traje y corbata solo pasa por un normal berrinche y un padre muy paciente, nadie nunca le cree a los niños, aunque debo admitir que por un momento temí que pronunciara la palabra secuestro, eso si llamaría la atención; con una gran cantidad de comida en el asiento de atrás y Eren acurrucado contra la puerta del auto mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos seguí manejando por horas, tome una buena decisión al no retarlo ni pegarle de esa forma no se altero tanto, yo solo me mantuve calmado y concentrado en mi viaje, ya lo tenía decidido, ya había metido la pata, ya lo había secuestrado, que caso tenia dar un paso atrás, de todas formas estaba al horno, si tenía que cometer un crimen lo haría en grande.

Logramos llegar sin mayores incidentes, solo algún que otro berrinche y un par de ataques de llanto pero todo bien, no sé que clase de educación haya tenido este niño pero respeta y obedece a los adultos sin muchos cuestionamientos; la vieja casa de estilo colonial contaba con dos pisos más altillo y sótano, me recordó mis años de adolescencia, la nieve ya estaba cubriendo la vereda y el lago sobre el cual se asomaba la construcción se había cubierto de escarcha, lo bueno de esta casa es que estaba alejada del pueblo, solo unos diez minutos en auto pero lo suficiente como para esconder a un niño.  
Lo primero que hice fue encerrarlo en el baño consciente de que intentaría nuevamente la fuga, me llevo todo el maldito día poner la casa en condiciones, saque las telas de los muebles antiguos, limpie el polvo, los pisos los baños y la cocina, ventile los colchones tras sacarles el plástico que mi madre le había colocado y organice el altillo, ya eran las cuatro para cuando recordé que desde las seis de la mañana Eren estaba encerrado, considerando que solo me faltaba el sótano decidí darme una ducha y encargarme de él.  
Cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré sentado en el suelo con los ojos llorosos, ese último baño no había sido lavado por ende me debía encargar también de ese sector más tarde.  
-Ven, vamos a comer algo- el niño se levanto y paso cerca mío con cautela sin perderme nunca de vista, note que jamás me quito los ojos de encima, ni mientras comía el sándwich que le prepare ni mientras lo conducía al baño del segundo piso.  
-¿No piensas hablarme nunca más?- como venía haciendo hace rato solo me miro en silencio, debía ser paciente, era solo un niño y las cosas que tenia planeadas para el eran un poco crueles; lo desvestí y lo metí en la bañadera, luego procedí a hacer lo mismo, fue en ese momento en el cual me di cuenta que no sería tarea fácil, no se dejaba tocar por mi bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Una vez dentro de la bañera lo senté sobre mis piernas logrando que se quedara calmado y comencé a lavarle el cabello, su piel morena era exquisita, tenía ganas de morder su nuca con fuerza pero me limite a lavarlo, cada vez que pasaba mi mano por alguna zona de su cuerpo él hacia una mueca de disgusto e intentaba alejarse disimuladamente, para cuando termine de lavarnos me percate de que no quería salir nunca más de ese baño, me sentía feliz así, con Eren sentado en mi regazo rodeados de burbujas y agua; de pura casualidad vi una diminuta cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su espalda baja, al acariciarla para sentir su textura, Eren se tensó y curvo su espalda haciéndose mas alto, me di cuenta de sus pequeños temblores por el sonido del agua. Mientras hacía círculos en su espalda me debatía sobre si preguntarle o no sobre esa marca tan peculiar, capaz así se soltara un poco y entabláramos un amistad, después de todo quería estar en buenos términos con el niño, sería mejor que tuviera una buena impresión de mi ya que apenas terminara de limpiar la casa me dedicaría a cumplir mis sucias fantasía, contra todo pronóstico fue él quien hablo.  
-No me gusta aquí, quiero ir con mi mama  
-¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?  
-Quiero a mi mami- pensé que volvería a llorar pero contuvo sus lagrimas  
-Parece un corte o una quemadura  
-Papa me la hizo- por fin había logrado que contestara una de mis preguntas, no sé porque no me sorprendía que ese sujeto tuviera algo que ver con esa marca  
-¿Te gusta el chocolate?- su rostro se ilumino y me miro a los ojos  
-Si- aun se mantenía cauteloso pero sonrió un poco y con eso me alcanzó  
-Si te portas bien te daré uno todos los días- sabia que ese premio perdería valor cuando entendiera el costo pero por ahora me sería útil, el asintió y volvió a mirar hacia adelante donde comenzó a jugar con alguna que otra burbuja.  
Tras secarlo y ponerle una de mis remeras que obviamente le quedaba gigante lo lleve al que sería mi dormitorio  
-Solo por esta noche dormirás en mi cama, mañana prepare tu cuarto- era cierto, lo metería en el sótano donde nadie ni siquiera yo podría escuchar sus gritos, en fin creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, dormirnos abrazados y oliendo a jabón, cuando descansaba parecía aun más pequeño e inocente.

El día siguiente estuvo mejor, conecte la tele y lo senté delante de ella con algunos dulces mientras yo limpiaba el baño y el sótano, el lugar era grande e integrante de piedra, las escaleras sin baranda eran dificultosas de recorrer por la humedad de las rocas, debajo de estas había un pequeño baño que tuve que arreglar (incluyendo cañerías) le puse una lamparita bajo consumo y para mi sorpresa encontré algo que me venía como anillo al dedo, en una pared paralela a las escaleras había una cavidad, en algún momento se debió usar para velar a algún muerto pero con un cochón seria la cama perfecta, le puse un banquillo que encontré en el baño para que Eren pudiera subirse y con par de clavos puse una cortina (en verdad es solo una manta de algodón) para que tuviera un poco de "privacidad", lo más dificultoso fue bajar el escritorio, tenía que tener una mesa, si no, no podría comer, también decidí poner allí el sillón cama, al ser de dos plazas me sería útil, ese sería el escenario de las fantasías que había tenido toda la tarde, solo faltaba algo…un juguete, si, le daría un peluche para que no se sintiera solo, deje apropósito solo la luz del baño, Eren no podría llegar al interruptor ni con el banquillo de la cama, pues estaba muy alto, de esa forma dependería siempre de mi.  
-Eren quédate aquí, iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, se obediente y no te muevas del sillón- el solo asintió y yo me pude ir consciente de que no se movería de allí, no con una maratón de Bugs Bunny y una gran cantidad de gomitas;  
en el pueblo compre sabanas, toallas, platos nuevos y frazadas pesadas, en el sótano hacia mucho frio y había demasiada humedad, también compré un conejo de trapo bastante grande, debía llegarle a la cintura, era de esos con ojos de botón y relleno suave, muy…abrazable, también compre medicamentos y mas comida, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, de regreso deje mi curriculum en varios lugares, siendo un abogado de ciudad conseguiría algo rápido en este pequeño pueblo norteño.  
Como era de esperarse al regresar Eren estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo deje  
-Eren ven al sótano con migo, quiero que veas cómo lo arregle- benditos sean sus padres por hacerlo tan malditamente obediente, bajo sin problemas ya más relajado que el día anterior, una vez en el lugar observó todo con detenimiento sin moverse de mi lado  
-Hay una cama doble y una simple…falta luz- me miro con pavor consciente de que algo no andaba bien, era hora, mis fantasías se verían cumplidas, no me importaría ser cruel con él, solo quería hacerlo mío de una vez por todas.

Lo tome de la mano y lo condije hacia la cama que había preparado para ambos, me senté y lo puse cobre mis rodillas admirando cuan bello podía ser, acaricié su mejilla y pase el pulgar por sus labios temblorosos  
-Shhh, tranquilo Eren, solo quédate quieto y todo terminara rápido- tome su rostro y le di un beso casto, su reacción fue la de intentar alejarse pero no lo permití, sus manitos intentaban rasguñarme y sus piernas se movían con insistencia, lo tire sobre la cama y comencé a besarle el cuello haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y gritos, comencé a quitarle la remera y a juguetear con sus pezones, los mordí y chupe arrancándole dulces lagrimas de impotencia y miedo, luego comencé a masturbarlo, el solo se removía y temblaba bajo mi cuerpo pero en ningún momento su pequeño pene reacciono a la atención que le estaba dando, me sentí un gran estúpido al recordar que un niño entra en edad de tener erecciones a los once años, y Eren solo tenía seis, asique sin importar que le hiciera el o acabaría, su cuerpo no estaba aun preparado para ello, de hecho no creo que estuviera preparado para ser cogido, pero lo haría igual, de hecho lo hice, apenas me percate de que no tenia caso estimularlo lo di vuelta y comencé a lamer su entrada, ante el contacto con mi lengua grito e intento escabullirse asique lo tome por la nuca manteniendo su cabeza contra las sabanas, su voz era melodiosa y sus caderas suaves, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar mi voluntad y dilatarlo manualmente, lloro ante le primer dedo, pero logre dilatarlo un poco, me llevo mucho tiempo lograr meter el segundo y no es para alardear pero tuve que meter un tercero para poder entrar con facilidad, al segundo digito el niño se desmayo, debí decirle que controle su respiración pero no lo hice, mea culpa, por suerte tenía unas toallas allí y le moje la nuca para que volviera en sí.  
Sus suplicas no lograron hacer que me apiada de él, solo me encendieron mas, aun recuerdo su mirada de pánico, sus lagrimas y el hermoso grito de agonía que le arranque al penetrarlo, era tan estrecho y caliente, ver cumplidas mis fantasías de poseer ese cuerpito casi me hace acabar en el momento, me quede allí quieto saboreando el momento y esperando que Eren se acostumbrara, luego muy lentamente comencé a moverme, cada estocada era un nuevo grito, un nuevo sollozo, nueva música para mis oídos, juro por el amor de dios que intente no embestirlo con fuerza pero no pude, era demasiado para mi, demasiado hermoso, demasiado excitante, aferre su cadera con fuerza y me movía a mi gusto. Llego un momento en el cual necesite mas, más de él, mas de todo ese elixir que me brindaba su cuerpo, deje su nuca y tome sus bracitos espoliándolo como si fuera n caballo, estaba próximo a acabar asique para prologar mas el momento salí de él y lo voltee, su rostro era un poema enfermo, la mueca de dolor y desesperación que tenia se me antojo esplendida, tanto que lo bese con furia y pación, me dedique a dejarle incontables chupones por el pecho antes de alzar sus caderas, ante esa nueva suplica que salió de sus labios mordí y bese sus piernas y muslos mientras volvía a penetrarlo, arqueo su espalda de forma exquisita y se aferraba las sabanas arrugándolas, me bastaron pocos movimientos para llegar al mejor orgasmo que tuve en mi vida, acabe exhausto sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, secando el rio de lagrimas que eran sus ojos, luego de salir con lentitud de el lamí y limpie su maltratada entrada, el se dejo hacer, emaciado cansado y dolido como para oponer más resistencia, lo di vuelta y le propuse limpiarlo, el semen, la sangre y el sudor en sus muslos corría con insistencia pero antes de ocuparme de ellos lo bese, bese su dulce espalda y eje marcas por doquier, así como estaba, marcado por mí, era oficialmente de mi propiedad, era mío y lo seria hasta el día en el cual su vida se extinguiera, y claro si yo moría antes lo levaría con migo porqué nadie más que yo puede tener el goce de ver esos ojitos transparentes y desolados.

Hacia un par de horas que había caído rendido antes el cansancio, su ser durmiente descansaba a mi lado, acaricie sus cabellos transpirados, apenas despertara lo bañaría, no podía ser tan bello, tan mío, tan indefenso; pensé y repensé n lo que había hecho, y sí, soy un maldito pedófilo, pero no me importa, Eren vale la pena, vale la pena perder la cordura por esa dulce piel moren, piel que perdería su color bajo tierra, encerrado para siempre en mi sótano.  
Cuando despertó me miro con ojos perdidos, lo deje asimilar lo sucedido, me hubiera gustado decirle que pronto sentiría placer ante nuestros futuros encuentros sexuales pero esa era una mentira demasiado grade, aun faltaban años para que eso sucediera.  
-Hola Eren- obviamente ni atino a mover un musculo- como fuiste bueno te daré un regalo- en la cama del niño estaba el conejo asique lo tome, se lo mostré con una gran sonrisa y acaricie sus cabellos y su espalda adolorida  
-El te ara compañía mientras yo no este, anda tómalo- su pequeña manito tomo la oreja del conejo, me di cuenta que no se movería por un rato, aproveche ese momento de debilidad para lavarlo y ponerle nuevamente la remera, le puse la ropa interior que le compre y lo deposite en su cama, lo arropé con las pesadas mantas y le coloque el conejo cerca  
-Este será tu cuarto desde ahora, el será tu amigo- señale el juguete y seguí con mi explicación- esta cortina es para que tengas privacidad, el baño tiene agua caliente y te traeré comida, te iré enseñando como complacerme, si no me complaces como recién no te daré comida ¿fui claro?- mi tono serio fue más que sufriente para evitar cualquier replica, solo asintió con ojos llenos des de miedo y lagrimas, en mi corazón sabia que pasarían semanas hasta que me volviera a hablar y que capas jamás me amaría, pero si dependería de mi para vivir y como una buena mascota haría todos los trucos que le enseñe buscando mi aprobación, bese su sien y lo deje descansar tras la pesada cortina  
-Si le temes a la oscuridad lo lamento, solo habrá luz cuando yo este, vete acostumbrando- así lo deje solo con sus lagrimas esperando que asimilara pronto su situación.  
.

.

.

.

La casa permanecía ajena a la sala de torturas debajo de ella, la refinada fiesta de año nuevo que se celebraba en ella ignoraba los llantos y gritos del niño en el sótano, porque justo como dijo Erwin, nadie podía oírlo, ni siquiera él. Mostrando al mundo un hombre integro y exitoso que se codeaba con la elite del lugar, pero capaz de una perfidia inimaginable cuando abría las puertas del infierno para visitar a su ángel encadenado.

 **Segundo Capitulo:  
En la Oscuridad El se Esconde  
(*) Grupos terroristas Islámicos  
(*) Pongan "2001 Argentino" en Google y miren las fotos para entender el caos en el cual Erwin secuestra a Eren**


	2. Sr Conejo

Sr. Conejo Segundo Capitulo  
Prov. Eren  
.

.

.

.

Por alguna razón no podía dormirme, me di vuelta entre las pesadas mantas una y otra vez, el tema me altera.  
Me llamo Eren y soy el pequeño milagro de Erwin Smith, no recuerdo mi apellido ni a mi padre, pero si logro recordar algo de mi madre y es justo esto que me mantiene despierto, la veo rodeada de luz parada en un ventanal, su figura se vuelve cada vez más difusa; con el tiempo, temo olvidarla, en esta oscuridad ella es mi sol y mis estrellas, mi luna y faro en el horizonte, no recuerdo ni su nombre, solo sé que me amaba y yo a ella.  
No se que hora es, ni que día, ni que estación y mucho menos hace cuantos años que estoy aquí, no sé que edad tengo, no sé escribir ni leer, no sé en que país vivo ni si alguien sabe que estoy vivo; lo único que sé es que hace un tiempo entre en lo que Erwin llama la pubertad, tampoco sé que es eso el no me quiso decir, solo sé que la misma sustancia viscosa con la cual el cubría mi cuerpo tras cada "encuentro" comenzó a salir de mi también, las sensaciones que comencé a sentir cuando me toca me hicieron sentir culpable al principio, porque yo sé, por algún motivo que lo que me hace hacer esta mal y sentir gozo ante tales tratos me asusta, el dice que es normal, que se siente tan bien como yo y que por eso me hace "dormir" con el -aunque él nunca duerma en este lugar- en resumen, no soy nadie para nadie a acepción de Erwin, para el soy su "niño especial" o su "pequeño ángel".  
Con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a complacer a mi… no sé que es, no es mi novio, ni mi marido, ni padre ¿mi dueño, mi amo tal vez?…no sé, solo aprendí a darle placer a cambio de algo muy simple, comida; el proceso de aprendizaje fue doloroso, cada noche sentía que me rompía y cada ida al baño era un tormento, cuando puso su verga en mi boca por primera vez rece para morir asfixiado y terminar con el tormento, pero no, solo me desmaye a causa de la falta de aire, en algunas ocasiones me deja en paz, cuando mis intestinos ya no lo soportan, pero cuanto más crezco con menos frecuencia me da "vacaciones", hay algo que aprendí de él, no le puedo pedir nada, el me da lo que necesito y merezco, así de simple, cuando me dio al Señor Conejo –si lo sé un nombre patético pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa- lo hizo porque previo que necesitaría un amigo a quien contarle mis cosas y cuando el peluche me contesto y yo le seguí la charla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo me dio una televisión a la cual solo le anda el DVD para que no enloqueciera-igual sigo oyendo al Señor Conejo, pero no se lo dije, no quiero que se lo lleve-.  
Según Erwin siempre tuve momentos de madurez impropios para mi edad y por eso no se sorprende al verme "mentalmente tan maduro" como el mismo dijo, pero yo no sé si lo soy, no tengo con quien compararme, después de todo aun duermo con un peluche y creo que me habla, lo peor es que muchas veces sigo sus consejos; anoche Smith me recordó algo que casi olvido, me volvió a demostrar cuan bueno puede llegar a ser, los primeros indicios –hace mucho- me los dio cuando en ningún momento me molesto al ver la cortina de mi cama cerrada y luego ayer lo hiso nuevamente al traerme helado, suelo comer cosas fácilmente dirigibles, como puré o cosas procesadas para poder ir al baño sin sentir mucho dolor, pero cada tanto me trae un regalo dulce, y yo soy bueno, le agradezco dándole la mejor mamada que pueda, me esfuerzo mucho en mi labor para que sienta mi agradecimiento, además yo se que le importo, ósea que me quiere, lo sé porque él me cuenta sus problemas y sus angustias, sé que es abogado y trabaja para "los cerdos oligarcas", gente que odia y no comprende pero que necesita para ganar dinero y darme dulces o comprarme remeras –algo que agradezco considerando que solo uso eso y la ropa interior, a él le gusta que las prendas me queden grandes tengo como cinco remerones, un montón- , se que los cardenales que deja en mi cuerpo son una muestra de afecto, sé que me necesita tanto como yo a él, se…que fuera de este infierno no tengo nada.  
Una de las ventajas de ser amigo de tu carcelero es por ejemplo que cada tanto lave las sabanas y mi conejo o que de vez en cuando él me haga a mi sexo oral, o tal vez y capas lo mejor sea cuando solo viene a ver películas, sin esposas, ni dildos, sin cuerdas, vibradores, cera caliente o sin pedirme que abra las piernas; aun así, de noche en la oscuridad aun le tengo miedo, porque se puede lastimarme con solo ejercer un poco de presión, porque mi muñeca rota fue testigo de su fuerza en los primeros tiempos de entrenamiento, aun soy consciente que soy un prisionero, que me secuestro y que si dejo de complacerlo puede deshacerse de mi, pero lo que más miedo me da, es el tiempo, si crezco mucho el ya no me querrá, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, a pesar de que coma poco para retrasar ese momento está sucediendo poco a poco; no quiero que me remplace porque mi relación unilateral con él, que es de amor/odio aporta dos sentimientos que me mantienen vivo hasta hoy día.  
.

.

.

.  
La puerta se abrió y lo vi bajar con esa sonrisa seductora que siempre tiene  
-Hola Eren- me saluda con esa vos tan altanera y cruel  
-Buen día Sr. Erwin- más que un sonrisa no puedo darle, pues no tengo nada  
-Vengo de ganar un caso muy importante, tenemos que festejarlo- detrás de mi sonrisa se esconde un gran miedo, cuando está feliz usa "juguetes" esas cosas no me gustan, me incomodan, me lastiman, me denigran aun mas.  
Se acerca y besa suavemente mis labios agrietados, tengo mucha hambre asique me conviene ser obediente, no puedo soportar otro día sin comer, como de costumbre se quita el saco y la corbata, probablemente la use en mi, por ahora me limito se sentarme a su lado y rosar mi nariz en su brazo, no sé porque pero le gusta, continua besándome, acariciando mis nalgas y muslos, se siente bien  
-Párate delante mío- obedezco la orden sin pensarlo, pienso poco cuando estoy con él, porque a él no le gusta  
-Desvístete- lo hago lentamente, intentando ser lo más provocativo posible, con un ademan me atrae a él, me besa con pasión mientras toca cada parte de mi adolorido cuerpo, me jira bruscamente y besa mi espalda, no creo que quiera hacerlo de pie, pero es alguien impredecible, como imagine me ata las manos usando su corbata, odio estos "juegos" me enferman, pero no puedo demostrarlo, soy consciente que lo que sea que me haga hoy me dolerá, pero igualmente pretendo poner la mejor cara de placer y felicidad para complacerlo.  
Me sienta sobre su regazo como cuando era más chico, besa mi nuca con fuerza, la muerde, deja marcas en mis hombros y omoplatos, comienza a masturbarme lentamente mientras su respiración pesada retumba en mis oídos, poco pasa hasta que empiezo a sentir placer, me da culpa, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi pene se alza con vigor, odio esta parte, esta urgente necesidad, una de las manos de Erwin busca algo en su bolsillo y para mi desgracia encuentra lo que quería, no es nada más que una inocente cinta de tela, fina y bonita, pero nada en sus manos es inocente, ata el listón rosado a la base de mi pene con fuerza, previamente le coloco un cascabel ¿Quién sabe como planea humillarme esta vez? Empuja mi espalda animándome a pararme y luego se dirige hacia un cajón que mantiene cerrado con llave.  
-Recuéstate en la cama y abre las piernas, levanta tu trasero lo mas que puedas- mientras lo hago pienso que clase de objeto me introducirá, cuando el está feliz yo estoy triste, seguro me dolerá, para mi sorpresa usa lubricante, debe ser algo muy grande para que tenga esta consideración, veo como me muestras dos esferas metálicas unidas por un largo hilo, ambas son bastante grandes pero nada que no haya sido superado en tamaño cuando se enoja con migo  
-Estas bolas chinas tiene otras más pequeñas dentro, cuando se mueven vibran, son bastante pesadas te van a gustar- no sé si creerle, cuando era niño mi madre tenía de esas, pero era un adorno y tenían dibujos, se cómo se sientes en las manos cuando las mueves pero nunca pensé que podían ser también un juguete sexual, me las mete en la boca para que las lubrique, ese cajón tiene mil cosas, siempre es un misterio saber que va a sacar; de a poco siento como la va metiendo con fuerza, me duele bastante pero lo soporto, cuando entra la primera siento su intromisión muy incómoda, me arde la entrada y tengo miedo de que no vuelva a salir, mi respiración se agita a causa del esfuerzo que hago para no quejarme, la segunda duele un poco menos pero aun así me siento asqueado.  
Me besa el trasero y las piernas mientras paradójicamente cierra mi ano haciendo precio en mis nalgas, me pone sobre su regazo boca abajo y comienza a darme nalgadas suaves, primero en cada nalga y luego en el medio, las bolas chinas se mueven en ese punto haciéndome sentir cosquillas extrañas, los golpes van aumentando su intensidad  
"¿Pensaste que no te dolería o solo lo estas aceptando?" me gustaría fulminar con la mirada al Sr. Conejo pero en esta posición no puedo, en un momento los golpes me dan placer, mucho, mi vos sale por sí sola, las bolas chinas se mueven con fuerza y comienzo a tener calor, mientras se mantenga así podre soportar las nalgadas de los costados, siento como esas cosas en mi interior se vibran cada vez más, es delicioso, es…doloroso, sus palmadas son demasiado fuertes, juro que lo intento, intento no derramar lagrimas pero no puedo, intento con todo mi ser reprimir mi voz adolorida pero es decimado, me arde, me duele cada impacto, espero cada manotazo con miedo y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, juro que intento soportarlo pero me duele mucho, el calor que antes sentía en mi zona baja ahora está en mi trasero adolorido, probablemente este rojo ya.  
Espero con temor otro golpe pero no lo siento venir, solo se escuchan mis sollozos, me muerdo el labio intentando callarme o calmarme, su gran y pesada mano acaricia mi espalda con ternura  
-Lo soportaste bien mi niño, ahora ve, sube y baja las escaleras veinte veces, hazlo rápido y no te detengas- me toma del cabello y me para, con un empujón me guía hacia la escalera, cada paso es una mescla de dolor atroz y placer, las malditas esferas se mueven increíblemente bien en mi interior, comienzo mi tarea me duele el trasero pero con cada escalón el placer aumenta, no es la primera vez que me hace subir y bajar las escaleras, sé que tengo que contar los escalones y las veces que subí en voz alta, intento mantenerme concentrado en los números pero no es fácil, se siente demasiado bien, las esferas pesan, siento que empujan hacia abajo pero no se caen, hacen vibrar todo mi interior, siento que el vientre se mueve con ellas, el maldito cascabel no deja de sonar y a cada nueva subida y bajada mi pene se va irguiendo, el listón se siente apretado y me duele un poco pero en comparación con el placer que siento no es importante, me cuesta mantener la concentración, creo y espero no equivocarme, llegue a las veinte, miro a Erwin quien me sonríe complacido, mi respiración está demasiado agitada, mis piernas están cansadas, mi trasero aun duele y estoy muy excitado, se que verme así le gusta, lo veo en sus ojos, me hace un ademan para que me acerque, lo hago lentamente, quiero disfrutar del movimiento.  
-Lámelo- no tengo ni que responderle, solo me agacho en la fría roca y recibo su miembro en mi boca, es grande, tal vez demasiado para mi, comienzo lento como le gusta, se que pronto pondrá su mano en mi cabello y me guiara él a mí, dejándome casi sin aliento, dicho y hecho la situación se concreta, mi saliva se escurre por mis labios y me cuesta respirar, intento contener las arcadas que me produce, nuevas y diminutas lagrimas causa del esfuerzo aparecen en mis ojos, pero está bien, aun falta lo principal, el todavía no entro en mi, se que lo hará.  
Para mí fue una eternidad pero no se cuanto duro, la cosa es que por fin me saca su pene de l aboca, es un verdadero alivio, puedo toser con calma y volver a llenar mis pulmones de aire, me toma en brazos y me sube a la cama, se recuesta contra la pared y me atrae a él, con su miembro roza mi entrada, solo rezo para que si ha de entrar que me saque las esferas antes; me besa con fuerza lastimando mis labios, dejando un hilo de sangre y baba entre ambos, lo miro con deseo, siento que estoy pronto a acabar, su mano viaja hacia el hilo que sale de mi ano y saca lentamente las esferas, es algo magnifico, mis gemidos se oyen en todo el lugar, me sienta sobre su miembro y me muerde los pezones, logro entrar sin esfuerzos ni complicaciones.  
-Muévete, intenta acabar- asiento lentamente, me asusta esa frase "intenta" ¿que me quiere decir?, por ahora no es importante, la urgencia que siento es demasiada, el éxtasis que me llena se ve dolorosamente interrumpido, freno de golpe mis movimientos para mirar mi pene peligrosamente grande, oigo su risa cruel en mi oído  
-¿Qué sucede Eren, no puedes acabar?- caigo en la cuenta del objetivo del listón , no es solo para mantener el cascabel es para evitar que el semen salga, me limito a mirarlo con temor, su sonrisa victoriosa me asusta –Continua- obedezco y me concentro en el sonido metálico del cascabel, cada movimiento produce un tintineo, no quiero ver mi miembro me da impresión ,me duele, siento que pronto explotara, esta vez no pretendo contener mis lagrimas, el las desea, no existe otra razón paras ser tan cruel si no. Me pareció una vida hasta que por fin me beso nuevamente, me dio vuelta de manera brusca y me cogió a su gusto, manteniendo el ritmo desquiciado que emplea cuando esta por acabar, mis gritos de placer y angustia se mesclan con los suyos, doy gracias a dios al sentir su mano desatar el nudo, el dolor se calma súbitamente remplazado por una ola de placer, el semen y la sangre que salen de mi pene manchan las sabanas y siento el ardor propio de sus fluidos en mi interior, se deja car sobre mi persona aplastándome en el acto, sus abrazos me envuelven mientras besa mi nuca y mi cabello, lo odio, pero lo amo.

Tras bañarme vuelvo a la mesa, en ella me dejo un plato de sopa de verduras y un caramelo, cuando quiere sabe ser dulce con migo.  
"Te podría haber explotado el pido tonto"  
-Cállate, tú no eres real  
"Yo creo que lo soy, soy lo más real que tienes aquí abajo" miro con fastidio al Sr. Conejo, el tiende a decirme las verdades que no quiero escuchar, a veces creo que él es mi cordura  
-¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No puedo negarme  
"Ayer luego de cogerte te dio una gran cantidad de comida, pero luego… ¿que sucedió?" odio que el maldito me haga pensar y razonar, pero capaz en esta ocasión me convenga escucharlo  
-Me metió los dedos para que vomitara- procuro no mirarlo, me da vergüenza admitir lo que hice después, le limito a tomar la sopa mientras espero su obvia pregunta  
"¿Y luego?"  
-Me obligo a comerme mi vomito- me siento horrible al reconocer sus lados malos, no quiero ponerlos en una balanza, temo que los momentos buenos no sean su fuentes como para justificar todo esto  
"A la media hora volviste a vomitar por ti mismo, tu cuerpo te lo pidió y sin embargo aquí estas agradecido por un simple caramelo, eres patético, ya te dije, solo tienes que hacer como te aconseje" me como el caramelo y me acuesto, abrazo al Sr. Conejo con fuerza, el me canta un nana para ayudarme a dormir, mañana es otro día, probablemente igual o peor que hoy.  
Sueño, sueño con el plan del Conejo, si logro que Erwin duerma aquí aunque sea un noche podre escapar, solo tengo que dejar correr el agua y prender el televisor mientras me mantengo elevado en mi cama, las mantas nailon aran de transmisores y el morirá electrocutado, siempre lleva en su cuello la llave de la puerta, pero luego llegan mis miedos ¿Qué se supone que haga afuera? Ni siquiera se donde estoy, no tengo a nadie, además no es un plan muy seguro ¿si luego cuando baje de la cama de muero yo también? ¿Si nadie me cree y me meten a la cárcel por asesinato? No quiero salir de una jaula para entrar en otra.

.

.  
Mi cuerpo está en muy mal estado, me duele cada musculo, no puedo ni levantarme de la cama, mis ojos húmedos ven como Erwin se viste y me mira satisfecho, esto no fue sexo, fue tortura, no sentí placer en ningún momento, de hecho ni se me paro el pene, solo grite por piedad y perdón, perdón por existir, perdón por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para merecer tal trato, siento como el colchón cede ante su peso, me acaricia suavemente el pelo mientras me acomoda el flequillo, me mira, solo me mira por un largo rato  
-Ya te irás acostumbrando, esto se llama sadomasoquismo, puede que te resulte doloroso, pero te gustará, además hoy fui bueno contigo, mañana te mostrare mas- no tengo ni la fuerza para sonreír como de costumbre, ya no sonrió como antes, de hecho ya no le hablo, no es que lo haga como forma de rebeldía, solo que temo ofenderlo o decir algo erróneo, algo que alargue nuestras sesiones de sexo, estas nuevas cosas que me hacen me van a matar, y si no lo hacen entonces me suicidare, lo sé, quiero morir, no puedo soportar más de esto, es demasiado dolor, tengo sueño….

.

.  
-Fue toda idea del Sr. Conejo, forzar el cajón y sacar la picana eléctrica con la cual me acoso estos días, empapar el colchón hasta más no poder y luego matarlo, fue demasiado fácil ahora que lo pienso.  
En cuanto llego ya tenía todo listo, la picana estaba sujeta a mi cintura por el elástico del bóxer, corrí hacia él, lo abrasé sonriente y tomando su mano con una mirada lujuriosa lo lleve hacia la cama, su mirada era por demás victoriosa, cuando se sentó tanteo el colchón mientras me preguntaba que diablos había pasado, porque estaba todo mojado, se veía enfadado, rápidamente corrí hacia el otro extremo de la cama y hundí la picana encendida en las sabanas chorreantes, vi su expresión de desconcierto por unos segundos antes de que comenzara a convulsionarse y saliera espuma de su bica, no me detuve hasta que saliera humo de sus ojos, todo, repito, fue idea del Sr. Conejo, yo solo fui la carnada, seguí todos sus consejos, apenas dejo de moverse lo picanee nuevamente en el cuello y con cuidado tome la llave, tuve la precaución de hacerlo manteniendo una manos en el cajón de madera, Conejo fue muy insistente en eso, dijo que así no morirá, y bueno funciono, tome a mi amigo y salimos del sótano, la luz era tanta que casi quedo ciego, afuera hacía calor al contrario del frio eterno del sótano, nos dirijamos al cocina y comimos hasta explotar, miramos dibujitos y cuando sonó el teléfono contestamos, la señora del otro lado buscaba al Sr. Erwin quería verlo esa noche asique le dije  
"Lo mate porque él me tenia encerrado, si quieres puedes venir a verlo igual"  
luego llegaron ustedes y me apagaron la televiocion , me gusto ir en auto, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me subí a uno pero fue lindo, como en las películas-  
El hombre de cabellos negros por fin cambio su semblante serio, se mostro sorprendido al oír con detalle mi vida al lado del Sr. Erwin, mientras una mujer de gafas y cabellos enmarañado dejaba caer las fotos de mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y moretones Conejo me miro con alegría, le devolví la sonrisa y acaricie sus largas orejas  
-Levi…según el reporte médico y las cosas encontradas en el sótano todo lo que dijo puede ser cierto…es mas creo que lo es…no…lo es, tiene que serlo, si no…sus heridas no se explican- el hombre de nombre Levi me miro mientras se peinaba nervioso, las otras dos personas detrás del vidrio espejado también debían estar viéndome, este hombre me dio una hamburguesa, o algo así, no se escuche bien como se llamaba, seguro debe estar esperando que se la pague ¿Qué le gustará? Como no soy adivino y los consejos de mi amigos siempre fueron útiles los seguí nuevamente  
-Sr. Levi usted me dio de comer ¿eso significa que ahora tengo que complacerlo? nunca lo hice con otro que no sea el Sr. Smith ¿Qué le gusta?- no sé porque las muecas ya de por si sorprendías y asustadas de esos dos se marraron aun mas ¿es que acaso dije algo mal? No pude evitar mirarlo con temor no quería hacer enojar a nadie, uno de ellos podía ser mi nuevo amo, quiero evitar más dolor  
-Oye mocoso…ya no…ya no tienes que complacer a nadie- lo miro con la sorpresa plasmada en mi rostro, no creo entender, pero no hago preguntas, no quiero que se moleste, la mujer se acerca y me da una foto de otra mujer de largos cabellos castaños recogidos a un lado, tiene un bebe de ojos verdes en sus brazos  
-¿Sabes quién es?  
-No- de nuevo ambos se miran con una expresión dolida, el hombre toma la palabra  
-No importa de todas formas ella está muerta, desde hoy vivirás con la Doctora Zöe Hanji y su marido, Moublit te cuidaran y curaran tus heridas, el es psicólogo te ayudara a encontrar la paz- la mujer acaricio mis cabellos con amor  
-En mi casa tendrás mas amigos aparte del Señor Conejo, verás Jean y Mina también pasaron por cosas difíciles ellos serán tu apoyo moral desde hoy, ahora muéstrame esa linda sonrisa que tienes, te daré una galleta- con gusto le sonrío a esa mujer, una nueva casa donde no tendré que complacer a nadie y mas amigos, esto promete bien, aun así, antes de salir d la habitación le dedico una mirada cargada de lujuria al Sr. Levi por si acaso, si algún día quiere venir a cobrarse su hamburguesa con gusto le hare una buena mamada.

.

.  
Hola soy Eren Jaeger y tengo quince años, a los catorce fui rescatado por la policía de las manos un pedófilo y ahora voy a una escuela especial con gente que no pudo aprender las cosas a la edad debida, según mi nueva madre Zöe una de las secuelas que el Sr. Smith me dejo fue mi apatía hacia las mujeres, pero eso no importa Jean es el mejor novio del mundo, a veces discutimos pero a él puedo amarlo sin sentir odio ni remordimiento, el Sr. Conejo dejo de hablarme cuando empecé a salir con él, dijo que yo ya no lo necesitaba que ahora Jean y mi nueva familia me cuidarían y no se equivoco, con el Sr. Levi me acosté un par de veces, pero luego él se caso con la Srs. Petra y tras adoptar a Mina se mudaron, cada tanto ella -mi ex hermanastra- me manda cartas que respondo con gusto, mi vida es genial, hasta que cae la noche…porque…en la oscuridad él se esconde, puedo sentir sus celestes y fríos ojos mirarme mientras duermo en los brazos de Jean.


End file.
